Get Stoned
by x x .shinedown
Summary: ...And I still have yet to thank my savior. Coincidence. Rated T for obvious reasons. Bramble x Squirrel drabble. No flames, please!


( **A/N:** Okay… so I was listening to **Get Stoned**, by Hinder, and it inspired me to write this. This is one of my favorite couples in the books, and I also find their fighting dramatically awesome. So… here's my first fanfic… er, songfic/one-shot… )

**Get Stoned  
**_A Bramble x Squirrel Drabble_

Coincidence. One of the many mysteries of the earth, of the skies, of the oceans, of the galaxies. None can explain it, for it happens out of cycle.

So it must have been coincidence – not fate – that lead me to grab that fat, juicy vole at the same moment as Squirrelflight.

Again, coincidence and fate are twisted; they happen when we least expect it too, or they happen when we don't want them to. Either way, I was extremely furious when I met her leaf-green gaze, and I could feel my own brown tabby fur rise in anger.

_Just hear me out,  
__If it's not perfect I'll perfect it 'till my heart explodes,  
__I highly doubt,  
__I can make it through another of your episodes._

I met her eyes and saw within their depths a fury that burned like flame against my striped brown coat. I felt uneasy as she unsheathed her long, lethal claws, and I swallowed noisily.

"Squirrelflight…" I murmured, blinking.

Her thorn-sharp words pierced my soul, cold and frosty as hell in winter. "Let go of the mouse I caught."

_Lashing out,  
__Is one of the petty moves you pull before you lose control,  
__You wear me out,  
__But it's all right now._

Tabby fur, dark as night, and my amber eyes, gold as the flame of sunrise, burned with irritation. "You didn't catch it for yourself; you caught it for the Clan," he retorted sharply, feeling frustration prick his paws.

Her gaze didn't turn from him. "I didn't ask you. I said let go of my mouse, you fox dung." And that hurt me, touched my heart and kicked it.

"Squirrelflight…" I mewed angrily, not feeling any other words pour from my tabby lips, so that I just had to hang my head in sorrow. Anger burned within me once more, and I felt ready to claw the flame-colored fur from her flesh.

_Go home, and get stoned,  
__We could end up makin' love instead of misery,  
__Go home and get stoned,  
__Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me,_

_You wear me out,  
__But it's all right now…_

"You're still mad because of that Hawkfrost thing, aren't you?" I snarled coldly. I tried not to be so angry, when she twisted and turned just when I thought we were friends again.

"I – SAID – LET – GO – OF – MY – FRESH-KILL!" Squirrelflight screeched, shoving her red face into my striped one. I felt rage burn my pelt once more, and I bared my fangs, my lips curling.

"Squirrelflight, why do you have to be this way?" I cried desperately, my bold front finally falling, reverting back to the broken mess I was. "Please, don't be…"

_Without a doubt,  
__The break-up's worth the make-up sex that you're givin' me,  
__Let's hash it out,  
__Because you're bitchin' and you're yellin' don't mean anything._

Finally, the amber cat began to speak of something other than her mouse. Her lustful green eyes gleamed when she yowled in a piercingly loud voice, "Hawkfrost is evil, Brambleclaw! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Hawkfrost is my brother! He's Tigerstar's son, but I am too! We share the same father, and do you think I care if you have a hunch he's an ambitious, deadly cat? Because I don't!"

Her eyes took on a look of anger, sorrow, pity, and dismay. "Brambleclaw, if you hang out with him again, you'll turn evil, too. And I can't let that happen…" She murmured, her eyes glowing once more. "Because…"

_Go home, and get stoned,  
__We could end up makin' love instead of misery,  
__Go home, and get stoned,  
_'_Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me._

She pressed herself close to me, something I couldn't understand, and suddenly I let everything drop. I couldn't help but feel the soft ginger of her pelt mingle with my father-resembling tabby fur.

"…Because what?" I choked hoarsely, licking her ears, and pressing my muzzle close. We fell backwards, our bodies twisted into one, and she let her eyes go soft with love for me. Something I thought I'd never see again.

Her eyes glowing warmly as I sank lower and lower into a lulling peaceful dream, she whispered in an angelic voice, "Because I love you, Brambleclaw… and because you love me…"

And I have to say, I still have yet to thank my savior;

Coincidence.

( **A/N: **No flames, please… it was just a random thought. )


End file.
